Rin
Rin (リン'' Rin'') is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. She is the Synchro Dimension counterpart of Yuzu Hīragi (from the Standard Dimension), Ruri Kurosaki (from the Xyz Dimension), and Serena (from the Fusion Dimension). Appearance Rin has shoulder length aqua green colored hair with two light green side tails and orange eyes. She wears a pair of blue studded earrings. Her outfit consist of a blue and white jacket with pink pads on the shoulders and elbows, pink shorts and white and pink boots that reach up to her thighs. Her hairstyle is also vaguely similar to Yūri's with a lock of hair sticking up over her head like Yūya. Like Yuzu, Serena and Ruri, she also wears a bracelet. outfit.]] When at the orphanage, she wears a plain sleeveless pink shirt with a tiny deep pink ribbon on the chest area. Her Riding Duel outfit consists of a predominantly white one-piece short-sleeved jacket-miniskirt combination with light pink shoulder pads and hot pink markings, in addition to back pockets; long white gloves with light pink elbow pads that extend over her elbows, hot pink pants, and white knee-length form-fitting boots with light pink kneepads. Personality According to Yūgo, Rin acts a lot like mother to him. She often reprimanded him for doing things he shouldn't be doing, much like how a mother would scold her child, something that sometimes annoys Yūgo. She also always scolds Yūgo for his tendency to talk carelessly without thinking of how other people feels. Nevertheless, she is very close with Yūgo, who has feelings for her. Etymology Rin literally translates to "phosphorus". History 'Past' Rin is Yūgo's childhood friend. She and Yūgo lived together in the slums of City as orphans. They were inspired by Jack Atlas and perfected their Dueling skills to later challenge him to a Riding Duel in the Friendship Cup. abducting Rin.]] At one point after the invasion of the Xyz Dimension, Rin sensed that someone was following her and asked for Yūgo's help to look out for her. One night, Rin got separated from Yūgo and met her pursuer. She Dueled him, but lost and tried to run away from her pursuer, but got cornered in the ally and was captured by Yūri.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 54: "The Synchro Dimension - "City"" Standard Dimension Arc Battle Royale During the Battle Royal of the Maiami Championship, Yūri mentioned that Yuzu greatly resembles Ruri and Rin. Yūgo later saw Yuzu and hugged her, mistaking her for Rin.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 47: "Yūri of The Cold Smile" 'Synchro Dimension Arc' Serena vs. Yūgo During Yūgo's Duel against Serena, he was confused by Serena's resemblance to her and he imagined Rin and him Dueling in the Friendship Cup.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 84: "Dice Roll of Destiny" Fusion Dimension Arc Reunion with Yūgo After Dennis lost to Kaito, he revealed that Rin was being hold captive in the Eastern Tower of Academia.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 114: "The Supreme Galaxy Radiating in the Darkness" Once Yūgo defeated the guardian who defended the Eastern Tower, Apollo, Yūgo entered the tower and finally reunited with Rin, who was surprised to see him. Relieved and happy that they finally meet again, Yūgo tried to hug her, but Rin instead kneed him hard on his stomach. Rin scolded Yūgo for being late and then broke into tears as she told him how she had been waiting for him all this time before she finally hugged him while calling him an idiot. However, unbeknownst to Yūgo who was hugging her back to comfort her, Rin suddenly smiled wickedly, under control of Doctor.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 116: "Guardians of Sun and Moon" Duel against Yūgo Yūgo then apologized to Rin for being late and thought he should win the friendship cup to fulfil his promise to Rin. However, Rin said that promise was stupid and right away, challenge Yūgo to a duel. She pushed Yūgo through the window, which made him landed on his D-Wheel. Rin then came out of the tower with a green cover Academia Duel Disk as she told Yūgo to ignore the D-Wheel and start the Duel. Rin started off the Duel by activating the spell "Wind-Calling Bell Chime", which allow her to Special Summon "Wind Witch - Ice Bell" onto her field. She activated its effect and inflicted 500 points of damage onto Yūgo. She then summoned another "Ice Bell" and once again, inflicting another 500 points of damage to Yūgo, reducing his LP to 3000. Since she has two "Wind Witch" monsters, she special summoned "Wind Witch - Snow Bell" and use the three monsters to Synchro summoned "Wind Witch - Winter Bell". She activated its effect to reduce Yūgo's LP to 2500. Ending her turn, she rode onto "Winter Bell" and proceeded to go downstairs with Yūgo in tow. Yūgo summoned "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" in hope it able to return Rin's memories, but Rin didn't even react and activated "Bewildering Wind" to negate its effect and decreased its ATK to 1250. She then drew "Parasite Fusioner" and fused it with "Winter Bell", Fusion Summoning "Wind Witch - Crystal Bell", shocking Yūgo. She then equipped "Parasite Fusioner" to "Crystal Bell", allowing it to be destroyed instead if "Crystal Bell" was attacked. "Crystal Bell" destroyed "Clear Wing" and then copied "Ice Bell's" effect to inflict 500 damage, reducing Yūgo's LP to 450. In the process, Rin pushed Yūgo down from the stairs, breaking their D-Wheel, much to Yūgo's dismay. Rin didn't care of the broken D-Wheel and even mockingly told Yūgo to surrender. Yūgo refused to do so and counterattacked by summoning "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon". Rin used "Parasite Fusioner's" effect to let it be destroyed by "Crystal Wing's" effect before "Crystal Wing" destroyed "Crystal Bell", reducing Rin's LP to 1000. Yūgo rushed to Rin who got blown by the impact and thought for a moment that Rin has regained her senses when she called his name. However, Rin then continued the Duel by activating "Crystal Bell's" effect to summoned back "Winter Bell" and "Parasite Fusioner" as she pushed Yūgo away. She activated its effect to copy "Ice Bell's" effect, defeating Yūgo. As instructed by Doctor, she went to where Reo was, leaving the injured and unconscious Yūgo.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 117: "The Sinister Bell's Chime" Deck Wind Witch Rin uses a "Wind Witch" Deck, focused on Effect damage tactics. Her strategy consists of swarming the field with different "Wind Witch" monsters such as "Wind Witch - Ice Bell" in order to inflict effect damage and then subsequently Synchro Summoning and eventually Fusion Summoning both "Wind Witch - Winter Bell" and "Wind Witch - Crystal Bell" both of which can copy the effects of monsters in the Graveyard in order to reutilize the effect of "Ice Bell" for more damage. She uses "Crystal Bell" in conjunction with "Parasite Fusioner" which facilitates the Fusion Summon as well as protect "Crystal Bell". In case "Crystal Bell" is defeated, she can re-utilize the Fusion Materials to summon another copy of "Crystal Bell" maintaining a vicious cycle. Duels Trivia * Like Yuzu, Rin seems to be very fond of the color pink. Her clothes, her Riding Duel suit, helmet, and D-Wheel all have color of pink. *Her hair color resembles the rings when a Synchro Summon is performed. References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Female Category:Synchro Dimension Category:Commons Category:Academia